WHEN I GET BACK
by GGGirlADDICT
Summary: GOOD STORY ABOUT CAMMIE COMING BACK AND THE THINGS SHE DOES WHEN SHE COMES BACK.  CHAPTER 7 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody this is my first fan fic. I've been reading them awhile and thought I would finally write one. I like zammie so there will hopefully be tons! Sorry if you don't like it. **

* * *

*Flashback*

"One ticket to Boston please" I asked the women sitting inside the booth.

"Of course sweetie" she replied.

"Thanks" I said reaching out for my ticket and handing her the money.

Now I was off to look for the circle (alone) and FINALLY get some answers.

"Hey Kiddo" perfect, just great (hint of sarcasm) "hey mom" my mom just popped out of nowhere and now was standing right in front of me.

"Boston huh?" my mom asked looking at my ticket.

"yeah" I replied.

She looked at me, heartbroken. "did you plan on coming back?"

I just stared at the ground.

"You know a lot of people are looking for you, , Bex, Macey, Liz….." then she lowered her voice "zach."

Zach, the boy who was so interested in me. I was sort of interested in him too but I never want to admit it…..TO ANYONE. Secretly I was surprised he didn't find me first.

"I…I know" I stumbled

"Then why don't you come back with me to Gallagher?"

"NO… I CAN'T" my voice raised but I wasn't mad.

"Why?"

"Cause….Cause…" my voice lowered "Cause I need to find answers"

"You can find answers in Gallagher where you safe."

"No"

"Why?"

"Cause they aren't safe…..they aren't safe around me" tears swelled in my eyes.

"Kiddo…. I sorry to admit this to you but….this is the life they all chose risking there lives for other people…to help them. You can try to stop them from getting hurt. But they are in the same danger near you than they are by themselves."

"Yeah, I know"

"Do you?"

"Yeah"

"Then come back to Gallagher with me. I am sure everyone will be anxious to see you."

"But, it's summer everyone will be gone"

"No not everyone"

"WHO'S STILL THERE?" I asked excited and confused

"All your friends" she replied smiling.

*end of flashback*

What did I get myself into? Did I think they were going to take me back? They probably hate me, I wouldn't blame them I have been gone for a week. With no phone calls or any contact with them. My mom talked to the bubble gum guard. He opened the gates and we drove in. My heartbeat started to rise I was holding my breath then my mom opened the doors and I walked into the commotion.

* * *

**Should I keep writing the story?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews I got I am so happy. Thanks **

* * *

"CAMMIE?" screamed my 3 best friends in the whole world.

"AHH WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, I HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK" said Bex while hitting me (but not painfully).

"WE MISSED YOU SO MUCH" said Liz and Macey at the same time.

I was looking around seeing all my favorite people in the world's, faces. Mr. Solomen, my mom, bex, liz, macey and also some people I didn't really know. But the look of relief on there faces told me that they were also looking for me. But wait where's Zach? My mom said he was looking for me too.

"Hey guys missed you too" I said but it came out sounding a little shy and worried which I wasn't.

Then all of a sudden we were in a HUGE group hug.

"Ok girl's take Cammie to her room and don't let her out of your site. We don't want her leaving again." Mr. Solomen said while winking a little at me when he was mentioning the leaving AGAIN part.

"OKAY!" said Bex while grabbing my arm and running up the stairs.

Soon we were in the room and my best friends started talking at once.

"Why did you leave? What did you do? Why did you run?" Question's where flowing out of there mouth's.

"Okay, Okay I'll answer your question's. What do you want to know first."

"Why did you run?" said Bex taking the lead.

"I needed answers so I went to go find them." I said not missing a beat.

"Okaaaaayyyy" said bex dragging out the ay sound.

"umm guys do you mind if I ask you something" I said a little quietly which I really didn't plan.

"Yeah anything" Macey said

"Who exactly was looking for me?" I said but I already knew who was, but I wanted to see if they might have know more.

"Us, your mom" Liz started but Macey interrupted her. "ZACH!" she screamed/whispered.

I didn't realize I was smiling until I looked myself in the mirror. But then my smile vanished cause then I realized where was Zach?

"Then where is he?" I said stern but still worried.

"Mr. Solomen said he called him and told him, but I don't know why he isn't here yet."

"oh ok" I said trying to seem not caring but they knew I was lying. And I was, where was he? Was he okay?

"Cammie don't worry I am sure he's okay." Said Liz trying to be optimistic.

"Yeah I'm sure he is"

All of sudden I saw a huge smile on Bex's face. "Hey cam did you know that GRANT, Jonas and Nick was helping Zach look for you. Her voice raised when she said the name grant. Everybody though she didn't like him but I knew she did.

But just as I was going to ask exactly who Nick was. 4 boys flew into our room.

* * *

**Do you like the story or should i just terminate it?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I like the story so far and hope you do too. Review Please Show me what you would write next.

* * *

**

Cammie's POV

"Zach? Nick? Grant? Jonas?" my friends and I said at the same time.

"CAMMIE! Thank goodness you're okay!" Zach said while walking/running towards me.

"Duh, she's okay, she with US" said Bex in a DUUUUHHHHH voice.

I was going to laugh at Bex's remark but then I saw Zach's face. It was relived and worried at the same time. But why was HE worried…..ABOUT ME?

By the look Zach gave the boys. I could tell he wanted them to leave WITH the girls.

"UMMMM…..maybe we should let them talk" Liz said. She obviously saw the look too.

"No we missed Cammie as much as Zach did I am NOT leaving" said Macey in a stern and not passive voice.

"Mace" said Nick, everybody could tell that by the look he was giving her she would give in.

"Fine" she said while grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the room with her.

Soon after Liz, Jonas, Bex and Grant followed.

After a few seconds of awkwardness I decided to talk.

"Hey Zach umm…." I drifted off. Great that didn't cause any more awkwardness. (SARCASM)

"Cammie…. I missed you SO much" Zach said while pulling me into a hug.

"I missed you too" I said but it was quite muffled by his shirt.

He pulled me back and looked me right into my eyes. He's gorgeous dark green eyes. I could just stare at them all day long.

"Cammie I know there are lots of problems and secrets between us but when you left…uh... I…uh...My heart just broke. I couldn't sleep I couldn't eat I couldn't do anything but think about you. And..uh...I think...uh..I think I love you."

I'm sorry did Zach Goode just say he thinks he loves me… ME?.

"uhh…." I said.

Uhh you responded by saying uhh you're such an idiot. (mentally hitting myself right now!)

"Cammie I get it. You don't like me like that. it's okay"

It WASN'T okay. I mean I did like him like that but I just couldn't get it out verbally.

* * *

**Zach POV (right after Cammie responded by saying uhh…)**

Idiot, Idiot, Idiot of course she doesn't love you. She is TO GOOD for you.

"Cammie I get it. You don't like me like that. It's okay"

I could of just made it less awkward by not saying anything about my stupid feelings. If she doesn't want me it's ok. Right?

She looked at me with her beautiful ocean blue eyes.

"Zach…..it's not okay"

my heart sank OH CRAP does she not want to see me anymore.

"Zach I love you too"

DID CAMMIE JUST SAY SHE LOVED ME! DID THE MOST BEAUTIFUL GIRL IN THE WHOLE ENTIRE WORLD JUST SAY SHE LOVED ME!

Zach cool it you don't want to make yourself look like a freak.

"Really?" I said as my frown started to transform into a smile.

"Yeah" she said shyly

My heart started to pound out of my chest as I slowly started to bend down to kiss her. When all of a sudden her roommates busted in shouting "OUR TURN WITH CAMMIE GET OUT!" well mostly Macey and Bex shouted Liz just walked in with them.

"Guy's" Cammie whined. Wait….. did she want me to stay. My smile started to grow bigger.

"NO, Zach is L-E-A-V-I-N-G!" while spelling leaving she pushed me out the door.

"Bye Gallagher Girl" I said.

"Bye Zach" she said with a sad look on her face.

Then all I could see was a brown mahogany door right in front of my face with my three roommates behind me. Now starts the questioning for me and for Cammie.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW IT MAKES ME HAPPY!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you like this chapter. I only add new chapters during the weekend cause I am too busy during the week.**

* * *

"Cammie where in the world were you" Bex said taking the lead.

"Here and there" I said knowing they would never let me just answer there question like that but I hoped that they would just drop the subject.

"No offence Bex but right now that's not what I wanted to know about RIGHT now" Macey said.

"What do you want to know about Macey" I said with curiosity in my voice.

"Hmm… I don't know maybe just wondering about a certain somebody." Macey said while nudging me.

"Who?" Liz said obviously she totally didn't understand.

"Zach" Macey said it came out so simple but he wasn't simple. Not at all.

"Ok here's the story….." (**AN: your already know**)

"AWWWW" they all said simultaneously.

"So, are you guys boyfriend and girlfriend?" Bex asked.

What were me and Zach I mean we both know we have feeling but are we going out? We both know that we can get in danger being so close to another spy well assassin/spy in his case. But we are really good together. Is it because of our feelings toward each other? I mean I like him he likes me, but there are so many un-answered questions.

"I don't know I mean you guys came in before we could talk about anything." I said telling the truth and thinking about when they came bursting in.

"Well when we came in it didn't look like you guys were talking it look like you were going to do something else if you know what I mean." Macey said obviously mentioning the kiss we were about to have.

"Well then it looks like we need answers. Girls we need bugs, fast! Said Bex.

Seriously we are going to bug the boys room? I mean cool but that won't solve anything. Well I can get Zach's opinion about me when he talking to his best friends. Okay I guess I would get answers.

"I'm in"

"Me too" said Mace she said it sounding like it was the best plan in the world.

"Me too?" said liz making it sound like more of a question than a statement.

"Okay then, Liz I am going to need all your bugs" said bex

"all of them?"

"all of them, there spies there going to find some but not all of them if we have a lot." said Bex.

"okay then." Liz said grabbing a huge suitcase.

"Wait Liz are those all bugs?" Macey said

"Yeah" liz said in the best DUHHH voice she could manage.

"okay umm Liz just give us about 25 we don't need that whole thing" I said

"You sure?" Liz said

"Yeah" Bex said answering for me.

"Umm don't we need a plan?" Liz said while handing a bag full of bugs to Bex.

"We go in plant the bugs we get out. Simple." said Bex

"O-Okay" said Liz stuttering she really wasn't cut out for field work at all.

"Liz you can stay here and make sure we have audio and visual" I said trying to make her more comfortable.

"Okay if you're sure." She said while sitting down at her computer.

"Yeah I am sure well let's go" I said getting excited.

"Wait we don't even know if the boys aren't in there room" said macey.

"No they aren't in there" said liz looking at 4 dots on her computer screen.

"LIZ WHAT ARE THOSE" I whispered/yelled.

"Trackers" liz said not even looking up from her computer screen. "We needed to make sure the boys didn't do anything not normal."

"Okay let's go" Bex said walking out the door.

I put my comm unit in and ran to Bex. Now the fun begins.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN LIKE FOREVER! Tried to make it longer for you! R+R!**

**

* * *

Cammie's POV**

"Bookworm, you got visual?" I asked Liz using her codename.

"Yeah, now finish planting the bugs and get out!" answered Liz

"Always being worried aren't you bookroom." Said Macey

"Well yeah I just don't want you guys to get caught!" said Liz obviously having worry in her voice.

"Just watch the trackers and make sure they aren't coming" Said Bex.

"You got it" said Liz

After a few more minutes of silence and randomly placing bugs around the room Liz decided to speak UP.

"GUYS GET OUT THERE COMING AND THERE NOT COMING SLOWLY!" Said Liz practically breaking my eardrum!

"Gotcha Bookworm" I said trying not to sound worried, but who wouldn't be 4 boys are going to there room which we are PLANTING BUGS IN!

We were rushing out of the room when we heard four different pairs of feet right outside the door.

"CRAP HIDE!" I screamed/whispered.

I decided to hide under a bed.

* * *

**Zach's POV**

After a few questions and congratulations from the guys we decided to just head back to the room and chill.

"Let's Race" suggested Grant one of my roommates/best friends. Always a little kid at heart.

"Your on" said Nick my other roommate/best friend that couldn't make the exchange due to his father's political run. Who let me tell you never refuses a challenge.

"G-Guys that's kind of childish don't you think." Said Jonas.

"You only say that because you know you will LOSE" said Nick trying to trick Jonas into racing.

"Come on Jonas aren't scared are you?" I said.

"N-N-o" said Jonas. Very convincing, NOT.

"Ok first to touch the door wins." Said Grant

"Ok on your marks….get set….GO" I screamed.

Guess who won…..me. No duh I am the fastest runner.

"N.O..T FA..R.E" said Grant panting.

"Aw it's ok you'll when next time" I said using my baby voice and of course using my famous smirk.

"Shut up Goode" said Grant now breathing in check.

I replied by smirking more.

All of a sudden when Nick was about to open the door a very tired Liz showed up.

"Hey Liz" said Jonas smiling.

"H….e…y J….o..n….a..s" Liz replied catching her breath

"Aww geek love" I whispered in Nick's and Grant's ear, we all started laughing. Well us three.

"Hey guys do you mind coming to my room with me uh the girls uh need you?" Liz said it sounded more like a question but I'm not going to question it my Gallagher girl needs me.

"Okay Liz" said Grant talking for the 4 of us.

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

When they were about to open the door. I heard a little petite voice and then laughing then 5 pairs of feet walking away.

"Your clear guys" said Liz in a whisper. Wait Liz? Oh the petite voice it must have been her.

"Hurry back to the room before we get back, I'll stall" said Liz

The next thing I heard was oopsie daisy and a shatter of glass.

"Wow who would of new our Lizzy knew how to stall" said Bex laughing a little.

"Let's get out of here and back to our room guys" I said

"Okay, but how are we supposed to get passed them to our room first?" said Macey with concern in her voice.

"I know a few passage ways we can go though." I said stealing Zach's smirk.

"Uh you getting more annoying like Goode" said Macey with disgust in her voice when she said Zach's last name.

"Thanks" I said stealing his smirk again.

"Uh stop fighting and let's go" Said Bex grabbing Macey and my hands and dragging us out the door.

**A/N I was going to stop there but I will give you a bit more for not updating in FOREVER! **

Once we were down the hall way I took the lead. I pressed a brick on the wall and the wall slipped aside to show a narrow hall. I lead them through twists and turns while running as fast as I could to make sure we got there first. Once we were out of the secret passage way we were just a few doors down from our room. We ran down to our room after hearing a few male voices and one female one. (**A/N LIZ AND THE GUYS**) Once we were in the room I heard Macey scream.

"LOOK AT OUR CLOTHES" said Macey a lots of panic in her voice.

All of a sudden 4 boys and a girl ran in our room.

"WHAT'S WRONG!" Nick asked Macey with lots of concern in his voice.

"LOOK AT MY CLOTHES THERE TOTALLY RUINED!" Macey screamed.

All the guys started laughing except Nick. Nick looked like he was going to strangle Macey for getting him all worked up for 'nothing'.

Instead of Nick strangling Macey he gave her a hug and whispered something in her ear which made her blush. Did you read that right Macey McHenry BLUSHED!

"Mark the day down on the calendar" said Bex. I am guessing she saw the blush too. Macey and Nick just laughed.

"Okay why did you girls need us here for?" said Zach. What did he mean.

"Oh I told the boys that you needed there help uh for that thing" said Liz trying to sound natural but not quite coming out like that.

"Oh the THING we already fixed it thanks though" I said.

"Of course well since were here why don't we hang out and play like a game or something." Suggested Grant while sitting down on Bex's bed.

"What do you got in mind?" I said

"Uh I don't know" said Grant.

"I have a game" said Macey stealing Zach's smirk. I thought she told me not to use that but she can? Totally not fair.

"What game" said Bex but I think she knows the game because she has an evil grin on.

"Truth or Dare" Said Macey smiling while sitting on the ground.

"Uh guys isn't that childish" I said silently begging in my head we play a different game. But I don't think we will because they are already starting to sit down in a circle.

"Scared Gallagher girl" Said Zach while sitting down next to Grant.

"No" I said while trying to put on my poker face and sitting down next to Zach. I guess were playing this game.

* * *

**GOT ANY IDEA'S FOR TRUTH OR DARE? REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about not updating for a while and not making a disclamer: I do NOT own Gallagher Girls. I am now doing a dedication to the people that review and thier reviews that made me smile.**

**I Dedicate this Chapter to GallagherGirl456 and moglet132. YOU GUYS ROCK! YOUR REVIEWS MADE ME SMILE :D!**

* * *

**Cammie's Pov**

"You have to be kidding me! I am not letting him do that!" I said trying to get Macey to take back the dare.

"Yes. You. Are. I quite like it." replied Macey using Zach's Smirk. Which let me tell you Zach's smirk on Zach looks way hotter. Wait…just pretend I didn't just say that. Ok good. Anyway she dare me to let grant give me a makeover and I couldn't take it off until 3:50 which right now it is 1:13. Let me stress the problem with this. GRANT gives ME a MAKEOVER! That's just practically asking a monkey to do it for me. And I even think the monkey could do a better job than him.

"Come on Cam it's not that bad." Said Liz trying to comfort me. Key word: TRYING.

"Are you scared, Morgan" said Bex. Great friend she is.

"NO" I said masking my fear while getting up and going to the bathroom.

"Grant, here you go. Go crazy." Said Macey giving Grant her famous make-up kit.

After 13 minutes and 27 seconds the pain was over. Well the make-up part. Grant does NOT know about make up at ALL. He used really deep red lipstick as blush for my cheeks. I look a step DOWN from a clown. But, Grant thinks my look is original. No DUH its ORIGINAL no one else wants to look like _this_. Once I stepped out of the bathroom I roar of laughter started. Great. Thanks a lot Grant.

"I think…you look…beautiful" Zach said looking at me. It would have been sweet if he wasn't stifling his laughter.

"Thanks!" I said trying to convince myself not to kill my so called friends.

"My turn. Macey…..truth or dare?" I said. Smiling very evilly I might add.

Macey after seeing my evil smile took the easy way out and said. "Truth."

Crap…..I don't anything to ask her. Well I guess I can always do what everybody else asks "Who do you like?"

Macey just smiled. "Easy question Morgan. I like Nick." I smiled happily but, nobody else seem to notice she just admitted she liked Nick.

"See Cameron when you were gone you didn't know but Nick asked me to be his girlfriend. So that was a very easy question" She said smiling very evilly. Why didn't she tell me…..HEY that's my evil smile.

"Now it's my turn. This is for you Cammie. Zach Truth or Dare?" She said looking straight into Zach's Green eyes.

"Dare McHenry. I ain't scared of you." Said Zach with no hesitation.

"Well you should be Goode. I dare you to go kick BEX." Holy crap Zach is SO dead.

* * *

**Zach's POV**

HOLY CRAP I AM SO DEAD. Bex will murder me if I kick her. But I have to kick her or I won't be able to play the game and people will think I am a scaredy cat. It's a lose lose for me. I rather be called a scaredy cat then have a broken arm. But maybe Bex won't hurt me cause it's a dare. So many freaking decisions. Guess I am going to LIGHTLY kick Bex.

"You're on McHenry." I slowly got up and went next to Bex. "Sorry" then as lightly as possible kicked her. Bex didn't seem so mad but then she look at me with daggers.

"You would kick ME because of a STUPID DARE!" she said but before she could murder me. I said "Truth or Dare Bex."

"Dare." She said still silently throwing dagers through her eyes. Haha caught her there.

"I dare you NOT to hurt me or be mad at me for kicking you." I am SO smart now she can't be mad or violently hurt me.

"Fine Goode. You get your wish." Bex said. Wow Bex NOT hurting someone AMAZING!

"Uhh this is SUPER BORING can't we do something else." Nick said. I personally agree I don't like this game it doesn't contain ANY fun.

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

"Well the girls have some stuff to do." What stuff? "So you boys go back to your room and chillax while we do things." Macey said. What is she talking about?

"Oh ok" Grant and Jonas said while getting up to leave. After a few minutes of goodbye's and awkward moments the boys left.

"Mace mind telling me the stuff we have to do?" I said with all curiosity.

"WE are going to check the bugs to see what they are saying. Also they were really boring I thought it might be more fun to listen in on their conversations." Way to go Macey that is way more fun.

"Liz hook up they bugs they should be back in their room now." Bex said jumping up and down.

Now to listen in to a boys conversations…..


	7. Chapter 7

Read and Review... This chapter is dedicated to percyjacksonannabethchasefan **for dedicating one of her chapters to me and because I LOVE HER STORY! And to **skyblue221 **for being an AWESOME REVIEWER and WRITTER!** **Who knows who's going to be dedicated to** **for the next chapter?** **I DON'T!**

* * *

**Zach's POV**

Us boys went back to our room only to be met by bugs. Not real bugs obviously but listening bugs. Hmmmm… who would put bugs in our room. Please no thinking involved, it was the GIRLS. Can't that get by our awesomness to NOT bug our room. Oh well we can use it to our advantage. Girls want to listen will give them something good to listen to.

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

Once the boys were in the room we heard silence. REALLY CREEPY SILENCE. Then we heard them whispering. After a few seconds of whispering they started actually talking.

"So Zach…. Is it true you like Liz?" I heard Nick ask.

"Yeah she is so adorably cute. Especially when she blushes. Cammie is just too emotional. Anyway Jonas doesn't like her anymore. I hear he likes Cammie now. Good luck with her Jonas." Zach answered. WHAT THE… TOO EMOTIONAL I AM NOT! AND WHAT ABOUT I CAN'T SLEEP WHEN YOU GONE STUFF! WERE THOSE ALL LIES?

* * *

**Bex's POV**

4 Words WHAT THE BLOODY HELL! Zach doesn't like Cammie. He likes Liz. Jonas doesn't like Liz. He likes Cammie. What is going on! Then we heard small Jonas talking.

"Yeah thanks I guess…..and Grant likes her too so I know I am not the only one."

"That's true bro. I need a girl who doesn't hurt me every five minutes!" I heard Grant say.

WHAT THE HELL I THOUGHT GRANT LIKED ME!

What is GOING ON!

* * *

**Macey's POV**

This is super WEIRD. I know Zach likes Cammie but he just admitted he likes LIZ. I mean Liz is super cute and all but I see the way Zach looks at Cammie and there is only one look in his eyes. Love. WHAT THE CRAP IS HAPPENING!

"Hey Nick is it true your breaking up with Macey cause she is so evil?" I heard Grant ask.

"It's true man, she is so self-dependent. If she's EVER nice it's only to her friends I mean once in awhile can she be nice to me?" I heard Nick reply. WHAT…..HE SAYS THAT I AM SO NICE TO HIM AND HE SAYS THIS NOW! Wait a minute….what's that weird tone in his voice. I heard it before. IT'S HIS LYING VOICE. It must be a hoax there trying to get a reaction from us for planting bugs in there room. If it's a reaction they want it's a reaction they'll get!

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

Obviously Macey didn't like the way this conversation was going. Cause the next thing I saw was a dead computer. A freaking out Liz (Probably cause of Jonas and her computer dying). An angry Bex. And Macey with a plug for the computer in her hand.

"I know what there doing." Said Macey calmly. You would think she would be freaking out because Nick is going to dump her but apparently she's normal.

"WHAT…CAUSE APPARENTLY I DON'T KNOW WHO LIKES ME ANYMORE!" Bex said.

"They know the bugs are in there room and obviously trying to get us girls to freak out." Macey replied.

"How do you know?" I said.

"I know Nick and I know personally from experience that Nick has a lying voice."

"so?" said Bex. Not happy with her response.

"Nick is using his lying voice. He only uses it when he is trying to be really secretive. That stupid boy." Said Macey laughing a bit at the end.

"So what are we supposed to do?" said Liz in a normal voice and not hyperventilating anymore.

"If they want a reaction from us girls let's give them a reaction." said Macey smirking VERY creepily.

"Showtime." Said Bex guess she wants to get back at Grant.

I only have 5 words…Bring...It...On…..….Zachary Goode.


End file.
